The Hearts and Hooves Day Dance
by AleheatherAndCheesePie
Summary: Pinkie Pie throws a dance on Hearts and Hooves day, and Cheese Sandwich wants to go with her to the dance. How will things turn out? Read my fanfiction to find out!


**Heh, another CheesePie fanfiction.**

**Everyone seemed to like my last fanfiction so.. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction for Valentines day! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or the characters.**

* * *

It was high noon in Ponyville; colorful ponies, unicorns, and pegasus' trotting along the ground of the town, no weather patrol pegasus up on the sky since it was lightly snowing, since it was still winter.

A yellow-orange stallion with a brown curly mane and a bright yellow collar shirt was walking along the road of Ponyville, with his rubber chicken, Boneless number two. He had a second Boneless ever since he gave the first one to Pinkie. He kinda felt bad when he had to just randomly leave without actually giving a proper goodbye or a hug. He was walking to Sugarcube Corner, seeing if Pinkie Pie was there, for he needed to ask her an important question.

Cheese Sandwich finally arrived at Sugarcube corner and walked in, making the pink western-styled door squeak. The pink party pony heard and rushed over to the front, smiling as she sees it was Cheese Sandwich.

"Oh, hey, "Super Duper Party Pony"! Pinkie greeted, grinning.

"Hey there, Pinks," Cheese said, smiling back.

"So, did you come here to get any of my delicious sweets? You should try my newest cupcake recipe, they're delicious!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"Well, actually, I heard that you're throwing a Hearts and Hooves day party?" Cheese felt his face turning a shade of red.

"Y-Yeah, what about it?" Pinkie asked, a light red blush appearing on her face.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Cheese took out a red rose from his curly hair and held it with his right hoof, lifting it up.

Pinkie blushed and took the rose slowly, giving a small smile. "Of course I'll go with you!" She cheered and attacked Cheese Sandwich with a hug.

Cheese hugged back, and slowly stroke the pink pony's mane. Pinkie gave a small purr and backed up her head away from his body, removing her hooves from his shoulders. She leaned in, closed her eyes, and rubbed her nose against Cheese's. Cheese smiled and rubbed his back, closing his eyes as well. Mrs. and Mr. Cake was walking pass them in the hallway, then stopped to see what they were doing. They smiled and spied on them behind the hallway walls, peeking their heads out in the little space with no door.

Pinkie opened her eyes, noticing the Cakes were there and backed away from Cheese, blushing harder. Cheese was confused at first, then saw them and gave a nervous smile. Mr. and Mrs. Cake came out from their spots and Mrs. Cake said, "Why, don't you look at that. A cute couple."

"Oh, um.. I guess you could say that, heh," Pinkie's ears went down and backed up a little.

"I was just asking her to the Hearts and Hooves dance, nothing more," Cheese defended.

"Well, it's still cute, you do know that it's tomorrow?" Mrs. Cake reminded.

"Yeah, we know," Pinkie said. "I should start with the decorations so I won't have to do much tomorrow. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Heh, I bet it will be... I guess I can get going since it looks like you got this all in control. Or I can help?" Cheese Sandwich secretly wanted to help, but didn't want to annoy her either.

"No, wait! You can stay and help me! If you want, I mean," Pinkie called out.

Cheese Sandwich smiled and hopped over to Pinkie Pie, getting out boxes of decorations form the basement. They spent hours decorating the whole Sugarcube Corner-inside and outside. It was nearly sun down as they finished setting the place. There was pink heart-shaped balloons, white table clothes on tables, a big rectangular table with red hearts on the cloth for where the goodies will go, red streamers on the ceiling with tape, and a BIG sign that said "Hearts and Hooves Day Dance" in capital letters in red and pink.

"Wow, we finally did it!" Cheese cheered and wipes off the sweat off his forehead.

"Yep, all I have to do is make the pastries in the morning and we're golden!" Pinkie smiled and leaned her head under Cheese's. "We really did a good job, I must say."

Cheese Sandwich nodded in agreement, and put his arm around her.

The sun went fully down, and Cheese Sandwich watched Princess Luna rise up the moon from the balcony. Pinkie Pie let him stay over at Sugarcube Corner for the night since she didn't want him to go looking for somewhere else to stay at a late time, and she secretly wanted him to herself.

"Nice balcony you have here," Cheese blurted out and shivered a little, for it was still winter.

"Oh, um, you better come inside! Because it's cold outside, not for any _other _reasons, heh" Pinkie exclaimed.

Cheese Sandwich gave a weird look, then shrugged it off and went inside. He closed the balcony glass door and Pinkie closed the curtains.

"So, where can I sleep?" Cheese asked.

"Well, uh, I was hoping you'd like to sleep with me. I mean, not like _that!_ I meant as in.. snuggling," Pinkie blushed and hid her face behind a pillow.

Cheese Sandwich blushed and dragged his hoof back and fourth along the floor. "S-Sure.. I would like to.. _snuggle. _I don't really mind, at all."

Pinkie removed her face from her pillow and laid on her bed, getting in her covers and rolling over to give Cheese some room. Cheese sets Boneless number two on a shelf, removes his collar shirt, and gets into Pinkie's bed with her. He gets in the soft dark pink covers and wraps his arms around Pinkie, bringing her closer to his body. Pinkie smiles warmly and moves her head under her chin, lightly smelling him. Cheese felt a little tickled and softly strokes her mane, causing her to lightly purr. They soon fell asleep, cuddling.

* * *

Pinkie slowly woke up, still in the position they were in last night. She licked Cheese Sandwich's face until he woke up, smiling.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he mumbled and got out of bed. "What time is it?"

Pinkie gets off and checks the clock on the wall, "eight thirty, I gotta start making the pastries!"

"I'll help!" Cheese says, slipping on his yellow shirt.

The pink earth pony nodded and rushed downstairs, with Cheese following her. They both got into the chicken and grabbed out bunch of ingredients and bowls and spoons.

"First, we shall make red velvet cupcakes with vanilla frosting! Then, we'll make chocolate cake, ooh, with some chocolate dipped strawberries!" Pinkie suggested.

"Sure! And we can also make a heart shaped cherry pie!" Cheese grinned.

They washed their hooves and got right away into baking all those sweets: the velvet cupcakes were first, chocolate cake second, the cherry heart shaped pie third, chocolate chip cookies both with nuts and without nuts fourth, and chocolate dipped strawberries last. The party ponies sets each pastries on red and white plates, and the strawberries in each hole in a box, and each pastries on was the giant table. The party started at around four, and it was about two.

Pinkie Pie decided to go in her bathroom and take a shower, and it was tempting for Cheese Sandwich not to try to sneak in and watch. Cheese slowly followed her up to the bathroom upstairs and slowly tried to open the bathroom door that Pinkie shut. It turned out Pinkie forgot to lock it and Cheese slowly peeked his head inside, seeing that there was shower curtain on the bathtub. He saw a faded shadow of Pinkie taking a shower, and was humming. His face turned red and he was in awe, slowly poking his head out and closing the door quietly. He slowly ran downstairs, giggling and blushing.

Pinkie finished her shower about a half an hour later, and took a long time doing her hair. She wanted to look good for this party, and Rarity always said "Perfection takes time". Cheese Sandwich glanced at the clock, telling that it was three. The party was in an hour. So, Cheese decided to go and get ready instead. He went in the bathroom that was downstairs with no bath, but a sink and toilet. He slipped on a black tux and a bow tie. He combed his hair and added some gel, but it didn't really affect his hair. _At least it's shiny_, Cheese Sandwich thought.

It was around three fifty when Cheese Sandwich finished getting dressed. A pony arrived early; it was Twilight Sparkle. She was wearing her princess dress from her coronation day when she became Princess. Cheese Sandwich went up to her and greeted her.

"Hey, Princess Twilight, is it?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Cheese Sandwich," Twilight shakes her hoof with his. "Where's Pinkie?"

"Getting ready, I guess?" Cheese said.

Twilight nodded and soon, Fluttershy came in with Discord behind her. Fluttershy was wearing the same dress she wore at the Canterlot wedding. Discord was just wearing a red bow tie, and mumbled things.

"Now, Discord, you promised you behave, and you promised not to bring any chaos to this party," Fluttershy informed.

"Yes, Fluttershy, I did promise..." He mumbles.

Pinkie finally arrives downstairs, wearing a long dark pink skirt with light pink hearts on the bottom. She also wore the same light pink heart-shaped earrings and light pink flats. Her hair was curled up and her front hair was pinned to the back with clip. She smiled as she saw the ponies she knew.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, and.. Discord! Wow, surprised to see _you_ here!" Pinkie greeted and hugged Twilight and Fluttershy together.

"Wow, Pinkie, you look _great!" _Twilight complimented.

"Yeah, Pinkie, you really do!" Fluttershy agreed.

"Not as great as you guys! Even though I've seen you in those outfits, but still!" Pinkie smiled.

The clock rang four, and more ponies started come in, some dressed and some not. Rarity came in with Sweetie Belle, who was also with Button Mash, Scootaloo, and AppleBloom. They all wore dresses and Button wore a tux. Rainbow Dash flew in, and then Apple Jack ran in. Everypony in Ponyville soon was there-even the mayor. After that, Pinkie made a speech.

"Alright, everypony! Welcome to the Hearts and Hooves Day Dance!"

Everypony cheered.

"So, I hope you all have a good time. By the way, there are some sweets over at the table. Okay, everypony! LETS ALL PARTY! Hit it!" Pinkie pointed her hoof to Vinyl Scratch, who grabbed a record disk and played it on her bass.

Soon, everypony started dancing, and some went to try the pastries. Pinkie looked for Cheese Sandwich, who was leaning against the wall. She found him, and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something until Rainbow Dash flew to her.

"Awesome party, Pinkie!" Rainbow yelled as she did a little dance as she flew.

"Tha-"

"Yee-haw! Now I can dance to this! Great party, Pinkie!" Apple Jack interrupted Pinkie.

"Hey, come on! The rest of us is waiting for you!" Rainbow Dash pointed to the other three: Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

Pinkie slowly walks over to them, looking back at Cheese. He grinned and nodded, showing that he was okay with being alone. Pinkie smiled and turned her head around to them, and talked with her friends for a little while.

Two hours later, the DJ plays some actual romantic songs, and everyone slow dances: Fluttershy with Discordn, Sweetie with Button, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, and a few other ponies together. Cheese walks up to Pinkie and taps her lightly on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, smiling in awe.

Pinkie tried to find the right words, but ended up nodding and Cheese Sandwich took her hoof. They both got on their two hind legs and slow danced. Pinkie leaned in her head under his chin and smiled, closing her eye. Cheese Sandwich closed his eyes as well and whispered, "You look beautiful today."

"T-Thank you," Pinkie said softly, blushing a little.

Cheese took the side of her face with his hoof and leaned in slowly. Pinkie leaned in and locked her lips with his, slowly putting her forelegs down to stand on all fours. Cheese did the same and continued to kiss her, touching her cheek lightly with his hoof. Rainbow Dash noticed and poked Apple Jack, and they both smiled. "Why don't cha look at that. Pinkie found her special somepony." Apple Jack said.

Pinkie Pie finally broke the kiss, and leans in him and whispers in his ear, "I love you, Cheese Sandwich."

"I love you too, Pinks." He whispers back, and puts his arm around Pinkie, and they continue to slow dance.

* * *

**OMG! I finally finished! I really liked this! :D**

**I don't think there's any mistakes in this one, but if there is, let me know! **

**Sorry if this is a little late! I was a little busy on Valentines Day! **

**Welp, Happy late Hearts and Hooves Day!**


End file.
